This invention relates to an incontinent pad. More particularly, this invention relates to an incontinent pad adapted to be worn as a bed protector about the hips and to cover the perineal area of a wearer. The size of the pad can be varied so as to range from that which is appropriate for newborn babies up to a size that is appropriate for larger adults who have experienced a loss, or at least a temporary loss, of the ability to control the normal excretory or urinary body processes.
Various means are known in the art for protecting bedding and other surfaces from urinary and bowel discharges. Products designed to meet these protection needs fall generally into three categories: bed protectors, full-size diapers, or secured padding.
Each of these devices has disadvantages for some users or in some circumstances.
Bed protectors are reusable or disposable bed pads or under pads. Bed protectors are essentially two dimensional coverings which are placed over the bed mattress and usually over the bottom sheet as well, but provide no protection to surfaces over the user, such as top sheets and other bedding. Effectiveness of bed protectors is also related to the user being appropriately placed, preferably centered, on the absorbent surface, so that the urine contacts and is retained by the absorbent material of the bed protector. Attempts at folding underpads, or pulling pads between legs of users, are often unsuccessful due to the absorbent medium not staying in place.
Full size (total wraparound) reusable or disposable diapers may be secured to the body by pins, snaps, tape or other securement means. These products provide an absorbent material in and around the crotch area and provide additional protection around the sides of the wearer by extending the absorbent material toward or around the sides, and the moisture-proof barriers around the sides. The resulting close containment of the body does not allow the skin to breathe, and may result in skin irritations such as diaper rash.
Furthermore, when these products are used by subjects lying down, fluid which escapes the boundaries of the product is deposited on the bedding.
Padding (for example, feminine napkins or incontinence insert pads) is held in place by securement means such as regular underwear, a variety of pad holders, straps, or other means. When used by persons who are lying down, absorbent padding placed loosely or held in the crotch area of the user does not provide protection at the sides of the product, a common source of leakage when used for nighttime containment.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an incontinent pad adapted to be worn about the hips and to cover the perineal area of a wearer to provide better protection against escape of fluid from the incontinent pad.